Mario and Luigi: Purple Heroes
Mario and Luigi: Purple Heroes is the unofficial 4th Mario and Luigi RPG game, featuring characters from Shy Guy Wiki as well as classics like Fawful and Princess Shroob. Story The story begins when a Shroob survivor, presumably one temporarily defeated by Mario and Luigi during the events of Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, unfroze the Elder Princess Shroob and Princess Shroob with a flamethrower. They unfreeze all the other Shroobs and set off to attempt to conquer the world again. Meanwhile, the Shy Bros. are relaxing at their house in Toad Town watching TV. Little did they know that Shroobs were going to cut off all TV to cause chaos as a first priority and a warm-up. The Shy Bros. are very angry that their TV has been cut off and that the TV was filled with nonsense sounds and Shroob language as well as the words "Shroob", a bunch of gibberish, and "Cavern". The Shy Bros. take this as a sign that the Shroobs are trying to invade once again and set off to Shroob Cave, the only known home of the last survivors that presumably live in peace with the Toads. Upon arriving Shroob Cave, they meet Shroobio, who is trying to hide from Toad protesters who are carrying bazookas, blaming Shroobio for causing their TV to be cut off. The Shy Bros. mistake him for an enemy because they thought he had killed Mario and wore his hat as a trophy. The Shy Bros. pick a fight with Shroobio. Meanwhile, Starlow is relaxing much like the Shy Bros. did, with Mario and Luigi. She burst out of their house after hearing the word "SHROOB" being shouted by the Shy Bros. As the Shy Bros.' voices are similar to those of Mario and Luigi's, Starlow thinks some sort of impostor is out there and set off to the source of the voice. After she arrived, she told the Shy Bros. that she was going to help them fight this "weird purple alien". Shroobio was not planning to fight back but after hearing the insult, he couldn't control his instincts. The Shy Bros. easily defeated Shroobio and proceeded to finish him off once and for all (in Japan, the Shy Bros. stated that Shroobio had killed Mario and it is only fair that he dies alongside him,) but Starlow stops them, saying that she noticed the Mario hat was a fake. After this comment, Princess Shroob bursts into the scene and defeats the Shy Bros. and Shroobio. The next scene shows that the Shy Bros. and Shroobio have been evacuated back to their house, unconscious. Starlow shakes them awake, and they regain consciousness. Shy Bro M said he heard something about Shroobs and Blubble Lake before he was defeated. They then set off for Blubble Lake, and find that it was a trap for Princess Shroob set by Fawful, who wanted to prove that he was better. Fawful summons four Crawfuls, and the Shy Bros. and Shroobio defeat them after Starlow teaches them about action commands. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi come out of their house, confused that Starlow would randomly fly out of their house with no prior warning. However, as they take their first step forward, the Koopa Bros. pick a fight with them. They retain the same moves from Paper Mario as well as their battle music. They are defeated, and shortly after the Koopa Bros. retreat, E. Gadd comes into the scene and sends them Stuffwell for a second time to help because they are going out on another adventure to fight the Shroobs; at that moment, Starlow comes and claims that Stuffwell is not as good as she is. (In the Japanese version, Starlow claims that Stuffwell is a dump that says nothing but "scientific gibberish," and as such, is a complete idiot.) The two engage in a battle with Starlow victorious. They make a deal: Stuffwell goes with Mario and Luigi, and Starlow sticks with the Shy Bros. In return, the two would not attack each other. Stuffwell is not too pleased with the offer, but goes along with it anyways. Once the Mario Bros. arrive at Toad Town, they will see a Toad who is pleased at seeing the Mario Bros. as the Toad has recently made a new device that allows them to mix beans. He will lead them to the new "blender" part of Toad Town and advise they go to Dimble Wood to find five beans of any kind, and mix them here to try it out. Mario, however, remembers the harsh feelings that an inhabitant of Dimble Wood harbors against them, and hesitates, but the Toad offers them 300 coins for being the first to try it out; Mario finally obliges. Once the Mario Bros. arrived at Dimble Wood via pipe, they are ambushed by Broque Monsieur and Broggy, who are not pleased to see the Mario Bros. again. Broque remarks that he had "told the Mario Bros. to never come back," and as they did, Broque "has every right to drive them out." Broque overpowers the Mario Bros. easily, as well as Broggy, but as this is the Mario Bros.' first battle, Stuffwell teaches them about action commands, and as such, Broque is narrowly defeated. After the battle, Broque will still refuse to let the Bros. go any further, as he still thinks of their habit of breaking blocks to be abhorrent, as well as their stubbornness when he politely asked them to leave the first time. The scene switches to the Shy Bros, who arrive at Toad Town; they are also introduced to the blender, and are asked to find five beans by going to Dimble Wood. The Toad also says that "The Mario Bros. have got a ten-minute head start on you!" which worries the Shy Bros., as the Mario Bros. will think they are impersonators. The Shy Bros. are initially not up to the challenge, but like the Mario Bros., the prize of 300 coins is too much to turn down. As they head toward the pipe slowly and worriedly, they are ambushed by Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk who stop them from going any further, and pick a fight with them. However, they are easily defeated. When the Shy Bros. go to Dimble Wood, they find out that Private Goomp had accidentally dropped ten attack pieces for the attack Phantom's Face. As they approached the Mario Bros. who are still arguing with Broque, the Mario Bros. swiftly turn around and promptly get angry at these impostors. The Mario Bros. attack the Shy Bros., calling them impersonators, and they defeat them, even with the Shy Bros. having a new Special Attack and Mario/Luigi not even have acquired their first special attack. The Mario Bros. tell the Shy Bros. they have a LOT of explaining to do on their part, and the Shy Bros. say they are fans. Mario also sees that Shroobio is hiding behind a bush, and attacks him for "mocking Mario" as well as for being a Shroob. Shroobio also says he is a fan, and Mario grows skeptical. He takes that as a hasty and illogical excuse, and as such, he proceeds to lay the Hammer on the Shy Bros. and Shroobio, with a very worried Luigi behind him gesturing otherwise. Starlow stops Mario, however, and says that maybe they should team up as they have the same goal: Find five beans. Mario says that he forgot how to dig underground, and that beans are now buried so deeply that he can't find them anyways if he even remembered how to dig. The Mario Bros. talk to Broque again, and he and Broggy STILL refuse to go back to their shop stand. Broque says that he will only let the Mario Bros. pass if they find the last Blitty that has been abducted by an enemy. Mario and Luigi finds the Blitty and gives it back to Broque. Broque gives them the Key Item "Bean Sensor" which allows the Bros. to track down some hard-to-find beans. After the Shy Bros. and Mario Bros. found five beans, they warped back to Toad Town, and used the blender to mix up a delicious drink that raises a random stat. The Toad at the counter is pleased with his new invention, and gives the Mario Bros. and the Shy Bros. the Good Badge and the Shield Badge along with 300 coins. Stuffwell and Starlow explain how to use those badges. Starlow persuades the Mario Bros. to go to the Badge Shop, but found out they were closed. Starlow and the Mario Bros. couldn't go anywhere, and as such, they went back home. While the Mario Bros. are walking home from the fight, the Koopa Bros. will once again ambush and attack the Mario Bros. After a fairly easy fight, the Koopa Bros. retreat for the time being. Once they got home, however, Starlow fell sick, and as such, she couldn't go with the Shy Bros. The Shy Bros. went back to their house. Stuffwell went with them because Starlow was not available for the time being. Stuffwell says that they should look for the Badge Manual in their house. Shy Bro M does not remember owning such an object, and tell Stuffwell. He quickly responds by saying that everyone that has a badge gets a manual in their mail, so they checked their mail, and there it was. It explained why the Badge Shop was closed (because Shroobs attacked it), and also gave a quick spoiler about the Mushroom and the Quick Badges. So after finding out that the Shroobs attacked the Badge Shop the Shy Bros. go see if they can help. When they arrive at the shop they find none other than Fawful and worse he brought Cackletta back to life! Then a boss battle with Cackletta will start. Half way through the battle, the Mario Bros. and Shroobio will join the battle. When the battle has been won, Fawful will run away; conveniently, the badge shop opens. However, due to the badges' appalling, jaw-dropping prices, neither pair of Bros. can afford them. Then you will take control of a new character, Toadiko. Walk over to the old bakery to your right and you will be attacked by four zombie muffins. This battle is more of a way to learn Toadiko's attacks. After the battle Sroobio will walk up to Toadiko and ask her to save the world with him. (odd first date) Toadiko says only if you help her get her cook book back from the haunted bakery. (oh great) Going through the bakery you'll get 2 special attacks, (one for Shroobio and one for Toadiko) the cookie badge, and level candy. (if a character eats it they level up) At the end of the bakery Toadiko will see her cook book and run up to it but then a giant vampire cake will fall out of the sky and eats Toadiko, thus starting a boss battle. This boss will have two stages, Shroobio attacking the out side of the cake and Toadiko fighting a dark spirit inside the cake. After the dark spirit is dead the cake will shrink down to the size of a normal person. The cake will thank you for killing the ghost the was possessing him and give Toadiko her cook book. Then just when your about to leave the bakery you hear some one call "WAIT UP!" and then the cake that you met will run up to you. He will inform you that his name is Vampie and he would like to join your team. At that moment a shroob named Elvis Sroobly will attack you. This is a battle to learn Vampie's moves. After you defeat him he will insult you by saying "Your nothin' but a pound cake," and run away. (Don't worry he'll be back.) MORE WILL BE ADDED ' It is okay if you add to the idea list at the bottom of the page but please don't change anything else. Ending Rewards After you complete the game you can go back to your save file and find some new surprises. Character Select Stuffwell and Starlow will team together now; Starlow is in charge of technical issues, such as changing characters, while Stuffwell holds the items and record. Shy Peach Chose to play as the shy bros. and go to the Shroob castle. In the castle at the bottom floor is a dungeon with a shy-girl dressed as peach. Fight the Shroob guard and he will give you the key. Go talk to shy peach and she will join your team. Note: if you talk to her as anyone other than the shy bros. She will scream and a Shroob will attack you. Luma Go to the Mario bros. house and check the mail box, there will be a letter that says, ''Dear Mario, Back at the Comet Observatory, I forgot to thank you; please take this as my thanks. ~Rosalina After reading the letter, a black Luma will pop out of the letter and join your team. Fawful & Princess Shroob (Optional Boss Battle) Return to Mushroom Mountain where you fought the final boss and you will be ambushed by Fawful & Princess Shroob. They have teamed up, despite their differences, to defeat the heros (Shy Bros. or Mario Bros. After you defeat them, you will get a Capture Remote or a Royal Shroob Badge, which will let you play from the viewpoint of either Fawful or Princess Shroob with the other character being the secondary antagonist from the Main Menu. Idea list This is were you can put your ideas for this page, I will use them if I like your idea and erase it off the list once I've put it in the page some were else (or decided I don't like the idea)Put ideas here (add more dots if needed) * Put ideas here (add more dots if needed) *A cart with Supply guy in it is staioned in some areas and can sell items to mario and Liuigi *A Lakitu that mistakes the Shy Bros as imposters working for Bowser that sells item to the Shy Bros. *New enemy: Shroofal, traitorus Shroob that got modified by Fawful. *NEEDS MORE CHORTLES - Fawful * New enemy: Shroad, Toad kidnaped by Princess Shroob and converted into Shroob/Toad Hybrid.( Can be distinguished from Toads by their purple-ish glow/hue) * New Boss: Pun Shroob, jester for Princess Shroob. Says a '''LOT of puns during the battle. Can speak English(LE GASP!) and needs to be a meme. * New Attack: Star Bit Shooter, Luma spits out star bits in a chaingun-like manner. *Add in Bowser as comic relief or a Optional Boss for the Mario Bros. *Make Mario less of a jerk(Poor Shroobio) * * * * * * * *